


Cupcake, Baby

by Cerberusia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Names, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Finstock <i>really</i> likes to be called Cupcake. He also really likes to imagine Sheriff Stilinski calling him Cupcake in bed. TOTAL CRACK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For earyn_black at the DILF Teen Wolf Kink Meme.

A lot of people get off on being called names in bed, Bobby knows, He also knows that those names are usually along the lines of 'slut' or 'Daddy'. You know, stuff they put in pornos. Him, he just likes being called Cupcake. Or anything cutesy, really, but Cupcake's his favourite.

Not that he meant to tell Stilinski's father as much. He came to terms with it a long time ago in college, but you tell it to strangers and they get the wrong idea, you know? Though honestly, he wouldn't mind if the Sheriff was a little _less_ of a stranger - sure, he's got ten years on Bobby, but then he likes that, and the bright blue eyes don't hurt either. Purely objectively speaking, Sheriff Stilinski is what the teenagers nowadays would call a 'total DILF'.

And for Bobby, that makes him prime jerk-off material. So after the parent-teacher conference, when he's still hyped-up after that mountain lion fuckery and trying to pretend to Greenberg's parents that he doesn't think the kid should have sniffed less glue in preschool and he needs something to calm him down so he can sleep, he slides his hand down his pants and imagines Stilinski calling him 'Cupcake'. He's got a warm sort of tone, like you'd want from an officer of the law. And hey, Bobby's not really a handcuff guy, but maybe Stilinski could talk cutesy to him while in uniform. Yeah, that's good. That works.

He pulls at his cock slowly, thinking of Stilinski's weathered-but-handsome face and the strength in his hands, but mainly of his low, soft voice calling him _sweetheart_ and _love_ and _cupcake_ , one of those big rough hands on his stomach, crows feet around his eyes deepening in a smile, _come on baby, cupcake, come for me-_

One of the great everyday advantages of good hand-eye coordination is being able to just throw things in the trash can without moving from the bed or chair: the can in Bobby's room is situated so he has the best shot from either. He snuffs out the light and rolls over, feeling much more content than when he'd opened his front door with his mind full of mountain lions and Greenberg - fucking Greenberg! - and he relaxes into sleep still thinking of kind blue eyes and a light hand on his waist and a gentle voice calling him _Cupcake_.


End file.
